


2 Hours Early

by cydalicious



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydalicious/pseuds/cydalicious
Summary: Peter Parker is waiting to hang out with his best friend, Wade Wilson, but Wade comes early because he has something to confess to Peter...





	2 Hours Early

Peter awoke with a jolt. There was some knocking at the door. That’s strange he thought as he walked over to see who it was. He wasn’t expecting anyone until much later in the evening. Never the less he gathered the strength to see who was pounding on his door. To his surprise, it was exactly who he had invited over later: Wade.  
“What are you doing here so early? You weren’t supposed to be here until 6. It’s barely 4.”  
“I know”, Wade said, “but I just couldn’t wait that long to see you. I had this weird feeling and then it turned to guilt and then to the weird feeling again and it just went on for ages. I guess what I’m trying to say is I was over excited for our dinner tonight.”  
“It’s okay man. I get it. I’m super awesome to be around, and not just when I’m fighting bad guys.”  
Both of them laughed at this remark. This truly was the reason Wade loved to hang out with Peter. They both shared the same humor and wish to help people, albeit by different means. When they weren’t fighting for the city, they were kicking back and playing video games.  
“There’s some coke in the fridge if you want some”, Peter told Wade.  
“Nah, I think I’ll stick to just milk for right now.”  
“Well, you’ll have to go to the store if you want some of that. I drank it all last night with my cereal.”  
“Then I guess you better get dressed so we can go to the store Spider-Boy”, Wade said.  
“As you wish my lord.” The sarcasm in his voice couldn’t have been more obvious. Peter didn’t take orders from anybody, but he got dressed all the same. Truth be told he was kind of glad wade came over earlier than expected. It was less time he had to waste. So, he walked off to the bedroom to get changed.  
He was suddenly aware of something: Wade was acting a little strange. It was very subtle, so much so that under normal circumstances, Peter might not have even noticed it. Now all he could focus on was Wade’s pacing back in forth and the sound of his feet as they hit the hardwood floor. He was definitely nervous about something. Not really sure what, he decided to head back out into the living room.  
“You okay man? You seem a little nervous for some reason. You got something on your mind?” he asked.  
“I guess you could say that. To be honest, I don’t really know how to tell you this.”  
“How to tell me what?”  
The tension in the room was rising rapidly. Both men felt as though they could cut it with a butter knife. Wade stood silent for a couple of seconds, seeming to brood over how he was going to tell Peter.  
“Wade tell me what?” he asked, a bit more frantically this time. Peter was filling with anxiety. What could his best friend have to say that is this bad? Surely, they weren’t in any danger, right? Even if they were, they could certainly take care of themselves. So, what could it possibly be?  
“This might seem a little weird to you, but I want you to understand okay? Promise me you’ll do your best to understand me and feel where I’m coming from” Wade replied.  
“Of course. You’re my best friend. I would understand anything you tell me.”  
“Okay, here goes nothing. I like you, Peter. Like more than just a best friend. Like I really like you. That’s kind of why I came over early was to tell you that.”  
Peter was shocked. He definitely hadn’t expected anything like that out his best friends’ mouth. He had never thought of Wade in that way and didn’t know if ever could. But he wasn’t about to lose his best friend. Not anytime soon, no matter how either of them felt about each other.  
The seconds seem to tick on as Wade waited for a reply. Peter became increasingly aware of how awkward the situation was becoming.  
“Well, that’s certainly a truth bomb. I’m not sure how to take that Wade”  
“It’s okay. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry for even telling you that. I guess I just ruined our friendship, didn’t I?”, Wade replied sadly. He had taken a shot and it seemed to backfire on him. He had rehearsed it so much in his head and had thought it would go differently. He thought Peter would have been excited and all about the idea. Instead, it seemed he was shocked and a little weirded out by it.  
“I would never say you ruined our friendship. Nothing ever could do that. I’m not saying I feel the same way, but I’m also not saying I don’t”, Peter replied quickly.  
Wade’s face lit up with delight. It seemed there was a light at the end of the tunnel he had just entered. Maybe there was a chance Peter would like him back. “So, you think we can give it a shot then Pete?”  
“First things first: don’t call me Pete. I hate that. Other than that, yes. Let’s give it a shot I guess.” Peter could see the joy on Wade’s face. He knew he had just made his best friend very happy. Although very worried about where this could leave them, Peter decided it was a good decision and was happy he chose to do so. The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend.  
“Wanna go do something then?”, Wade asked a little jokingly.  
“Sure. I’m down for anything man. Pizza sounds kinda good right now too.”  
“I was thinking the same thing man. Are you sure you can’t read minds?”  
“Pretty sure.”  
“Okay. How about some laser tag for the young man too? Let’s see if the spider is a match for the mercenary.”  
“Oh, you’re on dude. And I’m gonna beat you in everything we play”, Peter said. He was confident this would work. He felt surer about this than anything ever before. He somehow knew it would work. After locking the door, the two of them headed down the hallway towards the elevator and towards a night of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend wrote this for me for my birthday, so I asked him to post it on here so people could enjoy it as much as I did. So I hope you enjoy! And should he continue writing ?


End file.
